


Smoke and Fire

by strangenewsfromanotherstar



Category: Blur (Band), British Comedy RPF, Britpop - Fandom, kinda shitposting but not really, witches - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangenewsfromanotherstar/pseuds/strangenewsfromanotherstar
Summary: Love it or hate it, magick is present all around us. Only a few can manipulate the energy without it getting out of hand.Graham possess a kind of a gift. Damon, his new friend, does too and he is helping Graham learn how to get a hold of it and not make a complete chaos.While trying to manage the magick, they are also trying to keep a low profile on their relationship. They have been successful so far, but eventually someone will ask themselves why are an athlete and a nerd so close all of a sudden...
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"I found out about you by addicent. One little mistake and you could have made the rest of your high school days a hell. Not everyone understands, that why its for the best to lay low. We can dream about normal life, but the world isnt ready..."


	2. It Is All Fun and Games

Damon leaned in. I stood still, too scared to move. He kicked his shoes and so did I through the door, our jackets also laying on the floor near the door just outside my bedroom. With one kick Damon shut the door of my bedroom. We were throwing clothes around the place, it was a bit dramatic, but we were all for making a scene. 

Now he was only a couple of centimeters away, I felt his warm breath against my own. Damon looked at my lips and smirked, then at once, leaned all the way in.  
He kissed me. I closed my eyes and let him. My hand naturally swung around his neck while his hands were sliding down my back. I wanted this, yet I hesitated and slowly backed away, my cowardness stopping me. Anxiety reminding me of all of the things that could go wrong.

He stopped for a second, giving me a look of concern. I stared back into those beautiful blue eyes. I could hear my name being repeated in his thoughts. I didn't want to do this stupid trick now! Just before I dropped my glance to the floor, he grabbed my chin and held it. He was gentle and slow, he wasnt his cocky self. Then his hand cupped the side of my face, the other reaching the back of my neck. My body was now pressed against the wall on one side, Damon held me there, I didn't want to stop but I could.

My hands hugged his neck, and for the first time, I made a move. A small move, but it still counted. 

‘Yes. I want this. I'm all yours’ my body language said. Then he was a bit rougher on me. He leaned more to me, his kisses were deeper, tougher than before. I felt encouragement and I my kisses were deeper too. We were kissing against the wall for a couple of minutes, only stopping to breathe now and then. His cold hands found a way under my shirt. The move took me by a surprise and I gasped. 

The time seemed to slow down, we were both completely relaxed and wanted to jump onto the next stage. His mouth was on my neck, while his hand were shifting across my back slowly.. A moan escaped my mouth and I could see that he was pleased. Lust was written all over his face. I want you, too, I really do Damon, I thought.  
I moved away from the cold wall dragging Damon by the collar of his shirt with me. I was extremely powerful; I felt my blood rush to all kinds of places. He was obedient and I pushed him onto my bed looking into his eyes from above… A smirk appeared on Damons face; I could practically read his thoughts; he was trying to say So, whats next? Where do we go now?? I grined back. 

There was fire in our eyes; the flame of lust growing stronger every second.  
We settled on the bed, hanging above him I waited for his to drag me down or do something.. Laying on his back, Damon sticked his tongue at me, he was mocking me, he noticed that I was feeling anxious a bit again.

A second later, we switched rolles. Too busy thinking about the next thing that I should do, Damon grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, his knees and legs around my waist. Damon got on top and pinned me down completely still. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.  
He gave me another gentle peck, the grip around my wrist loosening a bit, but I still felt him through the rest of the remaining layers of our clothes, God I wanted to rip them to pieces.

“I haven't done this.” He said facing me. “I mean- not like this. Not with a guy.”

Damon's grip was loosing up, his face didn't have that lustful grin anymore and he was blushing a lot.

“That okay, I haven't done this much either. “ I joked, but it was the truth. My head tilted to the left, and suddenly I got a boost of confidence.

“Come on, won't you start.” I said  
.  
“And what if I don't?” He teased.

“It will be a shame, then.” I went for his neck, his body went closer to mine. I sucked on his neck and it appeared he was very much into it.

I started to undo the buttons on his shirt.  
One.

Two. 

Three. 

I was on his forth, when he interrupted me.

“But what if, I haven't got much practice in this field?”

“Doesn't matter, we don't have to go all the way if your not comfortable.”

Damon nodded. Suddenly, we switched parts, he was getting nervous and I was the confident one.

Four.

Five.

Undoing his sixth button, I've said to him; “You will just have to trust me, it's like… it's like, playing a new type of instrument. Like, uh, you got used to playing the piano your whole life and now someone expects you to know how to play the guitar. This is it. I… we are-”

“Oh my god. I love your- jeez, you're an absolute weirdo, did you know that?”

“Yes, but that is not-”

He shut me up by one kiss.

****

Just as his hands were sliding across my stomach, and our mouths couldn't part, we heard a sound coming from the living room. There was a loud thump.

“What's that?” I go.

“Probably nothing'.” Damon says.

“Huh, weird, it must be the wind. The window must have closed itself.”

“Yeah, probably.” Damon said, and just like that we continued.

I took off Damon's shirt and his jeans were down enough so I could see his underwear. Oh God, I didn't wanna think about anything, I just wanted to relax. My hands playing with the waistband of his underwear - I wanted to pull them completely down. He stopped me, and said; “No, it isn't fair that I am completely naked and you even got your socks on.”

“Then take my socks on,” I said.

“Nah, I was thinking more of,” he stopped and went for the button on my jeans. And without proper warning his hand slipped into my jeans.

“Oh, god.” Escaped my lips.

I felt his cold hands around my-

Then of course something had to interupt us again… Now, there was a loud ringing coming from the same halway.

“Oh, God.” Damon said, but not to express the pleasure but the irritation. Then continued; “Sorry, this really important, I must answer it, I will be back real quick.”

“If you go now, you have to make it up to me. Double time.” I teased.

He stood up, wearing only his underwear, he opened the door and went to reach his phone in the school bag he threw in the hallway; after all we were all alone.

I felt really pleased with myself and thought the day couldn't get any better. And that's when I heard my mother's loud scream…


	3. Fire, Fire Everywhere

I never thought I would find myself in this situation.  
Standing practically naked in my mates living room while his mother screams at me and threatens to call the police. I must admit, if i wasn't the one naked here, Id find this scene comedic, almost ridiculous. Like it was straight out of a book.

It's funny how only a couple of seconds have passed and yet I feel like i've been standing here for minutes. Graham's mom, seemed like a decent lady. Such a shame that this is how we came to meet. I am guessing that this is a tricky situation for both of us and his mum. After threatening to call the police couple of times, I guess she came to a conclusion to why I was here. It was nothing more than two mates; if I could call it that; fooling around after school and that I wasn't some random pervert/robber. 

Graham appeared by the door looking rather fresh, I can't believe he didn't storm out immediately out of the room. Smart lad, gotten himself all dressed up, like his mom would interpret the lack of clothing on me as… her son helping his mate use the shower at his house because of some reason? Or we were having a simple game of strip poker and Graham was extremely good at cheating? Yes, that will do, seems like a perfect valid reason to me. If we only didn't throw our jackets and shoes all over the living room's floor in a rush to get to the bedroom...

“Mom, I-” Graham started, looking away from me. The only thing he did not arrange on himself was his hair, which was still ruffled.

“Oh God!” His mom said; “I want to see Suzy right now! Where is she!??!”

Oh… Suzy… She was calling Graham's sisters name! She probably thought I was Suzy's boy! How wicked! Still, if I weren't the one naked here, I would have bursted out laughing by now. 

Graham mom looked rather pale and the effects of shock were slowly wearing off yet she was demanding answers which she would be soon unpuzzling. His mom wasn't stupid, and, of course, Suzy was nowhere near to be seen… To be fair I would have reacted the same if I were an middle aged woman with two teenagers that seemed both perfect as children and young adults, and then they do this to shit to me; one of them brings a boy home to play with.

“Mom calm down,” Graham walked a small distance and helped her sit down. For the first time he looked at me directly since he came out of the bedroom; and now he just needs to come out to his mom; ”I guess I, we, owe you an explanation.” His voice sounded frightened and the confidence from just a couple of minutes ago was gone.

As he said “we” his eyes meet mine and I heard his voice shook a bit as he said the words. “Right. Then. Let me fetch my trousers real quick.” And I went to his room to pick up the rest of my clothes of the floor, quickly get ready and pretend that I wasnt naked five seconds ago...

And now, this story wouldn't make any sense without any background details, so let's start with why was I here in the first place, I mean we do know why was I here in the first place, but let's go all the way to the beginning a few months back and to the start of the summer…

SUMMER '91.

I always felt this strange feeling in the air. The first time I realised that not all was like it seemed I was only a child. And the first time that I realised I could bend the world around my will was when I was a young adolescent, I wasn't older than 13. So, five years ago I came to realised that in a way I was a like god himself. Okay, not god, I am not no where near a proper god, but when I was a dumb kid I thought I was some kind of a superhero from outer space. 

My powers, if I could call them that, are, let's say,… untested. I have no idea where the boundary stops, I don't know all the things I can and can't do. Because it's not like that there is a pamphlet on how to properly use or even deal with them. Fortunately, my folks are believers in a greater power or, per say, greater energy, and my grandma was something of a sorcerer herself. What I mean by that, she does possess the ability of wielding the energy yet she can't do it well and she “runs out” of magick very fast. It appears that I am more talented, while she can read the omens and predict the bits of the future, I can't, that seems to be the only field that I don't have a knack in. So where my grannys knowledge stops, mine does to. “Magick”, which I wouldn't call like that, cannot be tamed neither sensed by everyone. Only some do have the talent for it. I haven't met anyone who was able to do something similar that wasn't my granny or her old pals. 

However, I have been warned that with this great power, I am more exposed to danger. Some people, which are not very nice, are interested in people like me. Even through the community of talented people is extremely closed off to others, there always seems to be a mischievous scientist who knows about us that would be glad to perform experiments on us.

This doesn't have to be true at all, but there are always stories of the sudden disappearances of people that I've overheard grandma telling my mom about. That is the main reason why I haven't met anyone my age with the same strange tricks. I am hidden. It's not like I can just come to a random person and tell them; Hey, look what I can do! Do you maybe know, by any chance, someone else that can do the same shit that I can?

Also, the fact that I live in a closed off shit hole in a middle of nowhere also lowers your chance of meeting some extraordinary people. I don't hate my town, it can be quite nice... but I got tired of the old same faces. Plus, nothing ever interesting happens.

With so much energy in the air, sometimes it's hard to breathe. When I asked grandma how she could stand all of the energy, she said that it is different for her. She, being not very powerful, could feel the energy, but she said it only felt like a slow breeze, while it feels so different for me. I get headaches sometimes, and when the seasons change (with them the energy changes too) my bones hurt. My magick feels like an itch you want to scratch but you can't. 

The only way to get a relief from all of the tension is to practice, to use the energy and wield it in a way I want. And that's the only reason why I am grateful of living in a small populated place, lots of woods to relax in and manage my issues. 

I usually go and release all of the tension at least once a week. The small town is perfect for practicing magic all year round. The forest being my favourite thing about this place; it is very peaceful and most importantly - it's private. But just to be carefull, I always go deep in the forest to be definitely sure that I am all alone. I've been walking through these woods for the last couple of years daily and I must admit that i know these woods better than the streets of the town. My dog, Babaroga, being always by my side when I practice, so I guess technically I am never alone. No one ever ask me why am I spending a lot time there, and its not like they care enough to ask themselves in the first place. Everybody thinks I just go hiking since they know I jog a lot.

Today, is thursday, and it's 3pm and the weather is slowly going bad, the storm is near. I decided that I had to go visit the woods one last time before the storm comes. As I slowly walk through the unmarked path, I notice the unusual lack of energy.

Huh, that's weird - I think, usually just before the storm all of the air feels electric, but this is way different. The air feels dry.  
.  
The dog even senses something is off, she stops to investigate a spot a couple of meters behind and I yell; “Come one, Baba!” I shout again; “Lets go!” She ran behind me.

I was still walking near the edge of the forest when I heard something strange. Then a second later there was a great flash followed by smoke. Fire. Something was burning? Must be fire… But something was off. This didn't feel like a simple forest fire. I started running towards the spot that was drawing me to it. Could the fire cause the energy shift and to make me feel sick or was it something else? Even if it is just a fire, I must stop it from spreading. I can stop it, I am powerful enough.

My german shepard passed me and was now guiding me to the spot. As I was approaching the spot, everything felt warmer.   
So it must be just a fire then… I thought. 

Baba started barking and I soon found her crouching next to a figure laying on the ground. There was fire not even two meters away from the body. The dog was trying to protect the human, and started to whimper and to lick the figure`s face

“Good girl.” I said out loud. If she hasnt guided me here, the poor figure would have been a victim of the fire..

The energy was there yet it felt like there was not much of it present in the air. It felt like someone was sucking it all and drying it out. The figure on ground was completely still, it was still not waking, it's face hidden behind my dog. I had to stop the fire first then help the figure. I decided to close my eyes and do my thing. I focused on that fire, I imagined it gone… I imagined it suddenly disappearing, completely vanishing it into thin air… 

If only there was more energy pressend I could do the trick with no trouble. I pointed my hand towards the centre of the fire and remembered all of the tips my grandma told me when using enchantments… I just had to focus on the fire… 

I felt it working, the place was getting colder and the smoke wasn't as thick as a few seconds earlier. Just as the last bit of fire went out, I turned around and looked at the figures face. He appeared my age. The man appeared asleep, Oh God, I hope he's only asleep. He seemed perfectly normal yet a small ball of flame was held in one of his palms. I used all of my remaining energy and strength to enstinguist the last bit of fire - which wasn't as easy as it should be - when i felt the fatigue finally get to me. The last thing I remember was he pain in my knees as they hit the ground and the sound of my dog barking …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	4. Kiss Me Before You Miss Me

PRESENT

Graham's POV

As soon as I heard the screaming; I knew it was my mother. I mean, who else would it be? My sister was away at college and the only other person living in our house is my mum. She must have gotten home from work way too early; why on all days her boss lets her get off early, she goes home when I'm taking clothes off a boy I like? Why couldn't she arrived ten minutes afterwards or even before? Oh god; I don't know what to do next. How do I get myself out of this? How do I explain myself!?

I never thought my first proper effort to go down on someone will go like this. I never thought I would have to come out like this. And I definitely never ever have thought that this is how my mum will meet my boyfriend - while not even being sure if we are boyfriends. Well, now, I will must tell her we are, I don't want her thinking that i'm a slut or something, and that this is just a random boy I brought home. Brilliant, this is. I don't know how will she react to the fact that i'm not only into girls. I'll be happy if she doesn't kick me out for being a man loving slut.

This whole situation could have been avoided; and why the fuck I have powers for if I couldn't sense something bad was going to happen? Why all of a sudden I can't see or feel shit? Usually, well not usually but sometimes, I do feel something bad is going to happen very soon. Not bad in a sense of evil but in a sense like something out of ordinary was gonna happen.

Since meeting Damon, I been able to learn a lot about myself, about this weird feeling and tricks I could do. He's like me. Damon is as brilliant as me, but he knows more and can do more. I don't have control while he's stays cool-headed when he feels the rush of magick in his blood, and he's just so wonderful and fearless. While I'm not.

And now he's standing in my living room wonderfully naked in front of my mother. I don't think he's feeling as fearless as usual; but he probably wore the “i'm naked in front of someone's mum to whom i was just about to do naughty things” statement damn good; while looking right damn good I must admit. God, I should be thinking what to in this situation, and not about him naked. Why am I like this? 

I should probably get to the living room fast. I should get there, but I should think with my head first, and i'm talking about the one that didn't get myself into this fuss. The best thing to do now is to come into the living room not looking like I just had sex, which I didn't, but I look like that anyway. In the middle of the thought I realised that it doesn't matter how tidy looking I came out of the room, the damage was already done and my mum already got the impression that we were about to bang (even though we were fooling around? Were we just fooling around or would have we gotten the extra step? I guess i'll never know…)

It was easy putting my clothes back on; my shirt was on the floor with the rest of Damon's clothes. I quickly glanced at the mirror and then I did what I had to do, first - I took a deep breath and then stepped through the doorway. 

I came to find Damon, who I couldn't face directly, just standing there and my horrified mother shouting various things; two most popular were the words police and Suzy.

I called my mum, but she was not really paying attention to me. Then I walked over to her, begging her to sit down. She wasn't feeling well and neither was I. If she's gonna hear this then it would be for the best that she sits first. And just like that I started talking; I didn't plan this at all so I just winged it, my stomach was feeling awful sick by now and all I was hoping for was for the earth to open and end my misery by swallowing me up whole. I looked at Damon who gave me a weak smile in support; I don't know how could he smiling in this situation let alone not be running away. He is, still, as bold as he was when we entered the bedroom.

And most importantly, thank god I only took off his trousers and not his pants.

”I guess I, we, owe you an explanation.” I was frightened when I said that. Because of the things I was going to say after that - but then Damon spoke up and realised I was not gonna do this alone. 

“Right. Then. Let me fetch my trousers real quick.” Then he disappeared into the next room.

My mum wasn't as shocked as a minute before and she was just staring at me from the chair she sat on. I crouched so that our eyes were at the same level. “Mum, are you-” I spoke in a soft, clear tone.

“Graham, what's the meaning behind this!?! What is going on- I- I don't understand… Where have I- “ She spoke infuriated. “Who the hell is that?!”

I got to my feet and felt all the blood rushing to my head. “Right, I guess you're gonna need some water first. And aspirin.” Lots of aspirin, and for the both of us.

“Right, and what kind of explanation and aspirin is gonna be enough to make up for the fact that there was a naked boy standing in the middle of my living room, 'cuz this is my living room, you know?! And where the hell is your sister, she's the one who should be doing some serious explanation!?” 

I felt like I was gonna breakdown and cry. Or start to laugh like a madman - I don't know which one I was about to do. Or maybe I was ready to do both.

“Mum, please, just, can you go sit in the dining room, I- I-” My words were tripping. This isn't going well, I hadn't stuttered in years. “I'll explain, in five minute, just, please- “

I was going to have explain a couple of thing. The clothes all over the place, Damon's indecency and where was Suzy in this situation or the lack of Suzy in this situation, and finally - that I also don't mind potentially sleeping with men.

“Fine.” She agreed. “But you better explain yourself fast - I didn't plan on stressing myself all afternoon, Graham.” My mom got up and sighed and I felt a bit better because she didn't scream at me as much as I thought she would. Well, she will probably scream afterwards but still… 

I must get to Damon, first. I opened the closed door of my room, entered and closed it behind me. Damon was still in the process of putting his clothes back on when I entered.

“Hiya…” My voice was quiet, I was leaning against the door. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw him. Damon did the same, but I still sensed that he was worried.

He came so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.” I was looking at the floor. Couldn't bring myself to look at those damn eyes. In protest, Damon cupped my face and forced to me to look at him which wasn't hard at all since I liked his comforting hands on me. Then he said; “What do you- I mean, what do we do now?”

I sighed and Damon put his hands around my neck. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine.

“It's fine, it's my mother, you can go…” I finally said.

“No. Gra, I'm not gonna leave you alone. After all it was me who started it, it was me who just made a first encounter with your mum while being practically naked.” He joked. “And you know what they say about those first couple of seconds of first impression. Every time she sees from now on she's gonna think of me without my clo-”

Shut up, I wanted to say, but instead I kissed him. He was very passionate, so kissed him again only deeper. And I felt like we were in our own little world, away from reality, relaxing and exchanging kisses. And not like I was soon going to tell my mum one of the secrets i've been carrying on my shoulders for a while…

I broke the kiss and we just were standing there for a second hugging.

“Is she homophobic?” He asked.

I answered that I don't know and that we were going to find out soon enough. He asked me if I wanted to go there yet - and I said that it would be for the best.   
.   
“Shall we then?” He asked me. I nodded and took his hand into mine and kissed him once again. Ah, the kiss before the cry… 

Damon opened the door and led me into the illuminated hallway. The lights felt brighter than before and Damon looked so beautiful. This reminded me of the day when we first met, when I woke up to find a beautiful stranger laying by my side...

THAT SUMMER

Graham's POV

I don't know exactly why was I lying in the woods. I didn't have the faintest idea. But I have my guesses... I don't, per say, remember how exactly did I get here. But I know that I was headed to the woods.

It was weird enough to wake up in the middle of cold woods let alone be awakened by a huge, scary dog licking your face while not being able to breath because of the smoke surrounding you. The palm of my hand hurt like hell and I felt like it was both on fire and frozen at the same time, and my nose was bleeding - which was probably due to losing my consciousness and falling on my face. 

If this wasn't enough, there was a boy laying near to the spot where I was laying a second ago. He was blond and looked even worse than I did. He was covered in mud and he smelled of fire, too. His blond hair looked rather gray and his lips were as pale as he was. I wanted to get a better look, to get closer to him, so I got up. The dog protected him, it didn't like the fact that I wanted to get a better look of his owner - was that even his owner? - and started growling. 

"Woah, there, easy there lad. Good doggo, I'm not gonna hurt you." I looked at the dog's visible name tag; "Calm down… Baba- Babaroga?" What a dumb name for a dog I thought…

I should have not chosen to sand up because five seconds later I fell on my knees and landed on my side. With my fall, I felt the stone in my pocket tumble and I swear it felt like it weighted 50 kilos. Because I screamed when it collided with my rib. I could bet that there would be a big, purple bruise the next day... And yes, I might have a magical looking stone in my pocket that I stumbled upon and Iam carrying it with me a lot of time.

There was a small detail I missed since I came to consciousness, everything around us was burnt. Dead, and black. Destroyed in fire. Then I remembered… 

The stone. It was the air. Something I always felt in the air...  
And it was my fault. It always is. 

I only remember that i went to the woods after a fight. I was overwhelmed with emotions and just broke down. I must admit - I don't know how to handle emotions properly, and that's sucks because sometimes I- well, I wake up like this. Just somewhere, usually alone and have no idea what the fuck has happened, or at least, I don't get my memory back for days, 

I looked at the stranger's face again. He was young, around my age. His face still looked attractive even though it was covered in dirt. Dear Lord. I wonder if he saw me… If he witnessed me leashing out... Does he know that it was me who played with fire? He must think i'm a pyromaniac! Great! I've been here for only a month and already will be labeled as a pyro. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice that the blond man had awoken and was staring at me with his big, greenish eyes. Dear God, those eyes.They completed his face nicely. 

I felt like he could see through me. "I-" I said.

“You're bleeding." He said emotionless.

"Yeah, my nose-" I started but he interrupted. 

"No! Look! Your leg…" he pointed to a long and deep cut on my thigh that I, just second ago, didn't even feel… But when he mentioned it, I suddenly felt sharp pain in my leg.

Oh, boy. Blood. There was blood. Lots of blood. My dark jeans soaked in it.

"Do you need help? Can you walk? Are you alright?" The man asked; "Hey, can you hear me? What's your name?"

There were millions of questions going in my head. A part of me still doubting tha this was all real. The boy was trying to get my attention because I zoned out and then I said; "Yes," I could heard him but I was lost in my thoughts; "my name is Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I plan on this being as long as the Fifth book of Harry Potter. And the sequel to be at least as long as “It”, but the prequel and the short story compilation must be longer than “War and Peace”.   
Second note; all jokes aside I am really enjoying this, and this is the best thing I have written so far. Plus I do have so many ideas for the progression of the story and I will be updating this as often as I can. (for people wondering about my other child; The Best Days - don't worry, I won't abandon it, I just need time. Thank you all!


End file.
